Porque?
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Un Jyoun, tambien tiene un poco de Jyousuke y Shuun. PG-13 por la violencia


Disclaimer: Creo que ya saben......Digimon no me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera, habrían más capítulos de Jyou, más Gomamon y el final sería diferente.  
  
Advertencia: Ahora si que ninguna, no como en mi fic pasado, Sólo que con escenas de beso, aunque quien sabe, igual y me agarra la inspiración y le pongo algo más, pero prometo que no será muy fuerte.   
  
El principio puede que les parezca una mugre, pero se pone mejor.  
  
¿Porqué?  
  
Era una tarde típica de verano, chicharras hacían ruido, los chicos salían de la escuela y el tráfico estaba de puta madre.   
  
En una cafetería habían 5 chicos hablando sobre X cosa. De pronto entró una chica, muy linda, de cabello café claro rojizo y lacio, como a la altura de la media espalda(hey, porque no cambiar de look). Era unpoco bajita, pero si muy linda. Parecía tener como unos 17 o 18 años. Llevaba unas botas negras y una falda arriba de la rodilla de color moka y un top blanco.  
"Wow...wow...wow..." dijo uno de los 5 chicos  
"Que pasa Rai???" preguntó otro  
"Jyou, que acaso no viste a la belleza que acaba de entrar" dijo otro de ellos  
"Pues, si, pero alguien como ella debe de tener novio"  
"Eso es cierto. Jyou...."  
"Si?"  
"Porque sigues mirándola???"  
"Anda ve por ella, nada pierdes" dijo otro de ellos  
"Pero y si tiene novio..."  
"No importa, ve tigre"  
"Ok...ok iré a morir" dijo Jyou suspirando  
  
Él fue caminando hacia ella, realmente no tenía razón para temer, el era el chico perfecto: lindo, simpático, detallista, listo, humilde e increíblemente guapo.  
"Hola" dijo él un poco nervioso  
"Hola" dijo ella con un tono inocente  
"E...este, me preguntaba, que es lo que hacía una chica tan linda... aquí, sola" dijo aún más nervioso. Ella demostró una seña como de incomodidad e insulto.  
"Estoy esperando a mi novio" dijo ella con un tono firme   
"Oh, de acuerdo, siento haberte molestado" él se veía un poco desilucionado.   
"Y ya llegó"  
  
En eso entró un chico, también alto, guapo aunque no tanto como el desilucionado chico parado junto a su reciente conquista fallida.  
"Jyou!" dijo el otro chico  
"Lo conoces?"  
"Claro, es mi querido hermanito, creo haberte hablado de él, no?"  
"Si. Hola, mucho gusto, soy Jun" dijo extendiendole la mano 'pues hay un parecido, él también es muy guapo' pensó ella.  
"Jyou" dijo el chico en cuestión estrechando su mano  
"Bueno preciosa, nos vamos?" dijo Shuu poniendo un brazo sobre su novia. Ella asintió  
"Nos vemos luego hermanito"  
"A..adiós"  
  
Él volvió a la mesa en la que estaba, y como buenos amigos que son, los demás empezarona darle sus cálidos y alentuosos ánimos.  
"Vamos, no importa que se haya ido con ese otro chico"  
"Si, hay muchos más peces en el mar"  
"Jyou, si te hace sentir mejor, tu eres más guapo que él"  
Todos se le quedaron viendo con una mirada muy extraña a ese que le hizo el cumplido a Jyou. Decidieron mejor no prestarle mucha atención.  
"Además tal vez después rompa con él y tu podrás ir por ella"  
"Nunca podría hacerle eso a Shuu"  
"Lo conoces???"  
"Sí, el es mi hermano, no podría salir con su ex, sería poco ético"  
"Jyou, deja esa moral abajo, como dicen, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale"  
"Si, pero tu no saldrías con la ex de tu hermano, o sí.....además no han roto"  
"Ok, mejor dejemos eso......."  
  
Siguieron hablando el un rato más hasta que eventualmente todos se fueron.   
  
Cuando Jyou llegó a su departamento inmediatamente se quitó su camisa y se fue a dormir, a pesar de que apenas eran las 7:00 p.m. Él realmente no se sentía con ganas de seguir despierto.  
  
Más tarde esa noche se despertó para ir por un poco de agua. Cuando estaba dispuesto a regresar a dormir se dio cuenta de que olía a humo. Salió a ver que es lo que pasaba y vió que el humo venía del departamento de adelante. Abrió la puerta y vió que el chico que vivía ahí se había quedado dormido con el cigarro encendido. Jyou lo levantó y lo sacó de ahí.   
  
Él tomó el extintor de incendios que había en el pasillo y apagó el incedio de dentro del departamento del tío del frente.  
"Hombre, muchas gracias, no se que me habría pasado si no me hubieras ayudado"  
  
Aunque el incendio había sido enfrente el departamento de Jyou se alcanzó a dañar, así que los del seguro le dijeron que se fuera a un hotel o con un familiar. Él decidió caerle de sorpresa a Shuu, estaba seguro de que por lo menos podría ver a Jun si se iba con él.  
  
Al día siguiente Jyou ya estaba en casa de Shuu contándole todo lo que había pasado, Shuu no le pudo dar una negativa.  
  
Varios días después Jun y Shuu regresaron de una cita, Jyou estaba dormido en su cuarto y Shuu le dijo a Jun que ellos también debían dormir, ella estaba a punto de irse, pero Shuu le volvió a decir que AMBOS debían DORMIR, ella entonces lo entendió.  
  
Más tarde Jyou salió de su cuarto y se encontró a Jun viendo la tele.  
"Hey, que haces levantada a esta hora???" preguntó Jyou con tono alegre  
"Ah, esque me levanté para ver 'The Late Late Breakfast Show' "  
"Tú también haces eso?"  
"Desde que tenía 11 años"  
"Yo también, recuerdo de Shuu se enfadaba porque a veces lo despertaba" :)  
"jeje, me ha dicho que a él realmente no le gusta ese programa"  
"Te importa si lo veo contigo?? "  
"No. Por cierto, lindos boxers"  
Jyou solo se sonrojó, y luego empezó a ver el programa.  
  
'La verdad Shuu nunca me había dicho que su hermanito fuera tan lindo, siempre me contaba las cosas malas o graciosas que le pasaban a él' pensó Jun 'Pero que estoy pensando, estoy saliendo con su hermano, lo mejor es que me concentre en el programa y deje de pensar en él.'  
  
Al día siguiente Jyou fue a casa de Daisuke a darle su apollo en biología. Él no sabía que Daisuke y Jun fueran hermanos, así que su sorpresa fue grande cuando a mitad de la lección llegó ella.  
"Daisuke, ayúdame, no puedo detener la puerta, tengo muchas cosas en las manos"  
Jyou se puso de pié y fue a ayudarla, aunque él se ponía un poco torpe cuando estaba junto a ella, así que todas las bolsas que Jun llebaba se calleron.  
"Lo... lo siento, te ayudaré a recogerlo"  
Ambos se agacharon para tomar una bolsa y tuvieron el 'accidente' de tocarse las manos.  
Daisuke sólo podía verlos con celos, y no era solo porque estuviera viendo al pretendiente de su hermana, sinó porque era Jyou, y Daisuke había tenido una enfatuación con él desde que lo había conocido.  
Acabaron de recoger todo y Jyou volvió a su clase con Daisuke, Jun se retiró a su cuarto.  
  
Cuando acabó la clase Daisuke fue a su cuarto  
'Porque me tenía que enamorar de él' pensó él con mucho coraje  
Knock-Knok  
"Puedo pasar?"  
"Si"  
"Así que Jyou es tu tutor. Es él de quien estás enamorado???"  
"Como crees, y aunque lo estuviera, él nunca se fijaría en mi"  
"Porque no???"  
"Es obvio que él está enamorado de tí"  
Jun quedó muy sorprendida ante eso, ella también lo quería, pero sólo como amigo, aunque sentía atracción física por él, y tenía más en común con él que con Shuu.  
'No, yo no estoy enamorada de él, nopuede ser, solamente es guapo y lo reconozco, y qué si nos gustan los mismos programas, a mucha gente también le gustan esos shows, no es como si fuera a enamorarme perdidamente de él.'  
"Ay hermanito, que cosas dices."  
  
-.-.- Al Día Siguiente -.-.-  
  
"Jyou, tengo que salir, no me tardo"  
"Pero que no tu cita con Jun es en media hora???"  
"Si, pero no me tardo"  
"Ok"  
  
Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Jun llegó al departamento de Shuu.  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"Voy"  
"Hola Jyou, está Shuu listo??" (Jeje, me pregunto como se sentiría unhombre si su novia le dijera eso)  
"Ehh, no está, pero no debe de tardar, al menos eso dijo....si quieres puedes pasar"  
"Ok"  
  
Ya que entraron se sentarón en las sillas del comedorcito del departamento.  
"Y.... que has hecho" pregutó Jun  
"Nada, hice una cita para cortarme el cabello"  
"Oh, se ve bien"  
"Y luego la cancelaron"  
"Oho....si quieres yo te lo puedo cortar...."  
"Sabes hacerlo???"  
"Si, hace tres años tomé clases de belleza, sólo como pasatiempo"  
"Ok, sólo espero que no hayas perdido la práctica"  
  
Él volteó su silla, ella tomó unas tijeras y le pidió que se quitara su camisa para no llenarla de cabello. Aunque traía un tanktop se podía ver que era fuerte (vamos, tiene bastante tiempo libre, puede aprovecharlo yendo al gym).  
'Tiene hombros fuertes' pensó ella.  
  
Cuando ella estaba checando el largo del cabello ella no pudo resistirlo, empezó a acercar su cara hacia la de él, sus ojos negros la tenían hipnotisada, se sentía atraída hacia ellos, después sucedió, sus labios se juntaron en un beso.   
'Esto está mal, esto está mal, no debería estar haciendo esto' pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero no podían detenerse, sentían como si se completaran el uno al otro, no podían dejarse ir. Lo que fueron 15 segundos les parecieron una eternidad.  
"Eso...no...estuvo...bien" dijo Jun con un poco de miedo  
"Lo sé, que haremos"  
"No sé, no sé"  
  
Ring-Ring  
  
"Bueno?"  
"Si, Jyou?, nececito hablar con Jun"  
"Ok, Jun, Shuu quiere hablar con tigo"  
"Ok, gracias......Si, ajá, ajá, ok, no, bueno, no importa, nos vemos mañana entonces. Shuu no podrá venir, creo que mejor me voy."  
"Ok, adiós. Gracias por el corte"  
"De...de nada"  
Aúnque sabían que estaba mal no pudieron evitarlo se volvieron a besar, después de eso Jun se fue.  
  
Esa noche Jun soñó con Shuu y con Jyou, cuando pensaba en Shuu, lo veía como el típico novio de telenovela, atento, romántico y cariñoso, pero por eso de ser un novio de telenovela era falso, pero a Jyou lo veía como un novio real, lindo, tierno y simpático. Cuando pensó en tener que escoger inmediatamente decidió a Jyou, pero no pudo evitar llorar, había hecho algo muy malo, nosabía como podría hacerle para estar con Jyou.  
  
Al día siguiente que Jyou volvió de la escuela decidió decirle a Shuu lo que había hecho.  
"Hola"  
"Hey"  
"Shuu, nececito decirte algo sobre Jun"  
"Y que podrá ser eso"  
"Ella me gusta, mucho"  
"Pues que buen momento para que te guste, ella acaba de romper con migo"  
"En serio?, no lo noté, te vez muy tranquilo"  
"Nah, en realidad me sentí aliviado de que cortaramos, ella era muy viva, yo nececito a alguien más tranquila, además creo que me estaba engañando"  
"De eso es de lo que te quería hablar"  
"Habla"  
"Yo...yo..yosoyconquienellateestabaengañando"  
"Ehh, no te entendí nada"  
"Jun y yo...nos besamos"  
"Que???" Shuu sonaba muy enojado "COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO"  
"Acabas de decir que no te importó que rompiera contigo"  
"Es diferente, nosotros eramos novios, me apuñalaste por la espalada, me traicionaste después de que te dí donde quedarte"  
"Lo se, lo siento, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN ENAMORARME DE UNA CHICA TAN MARAVILLOSA COMO ELLA" Jyou empezaba a defenderse  
"Y eso que no quita que me traicionaste"  
"Si te hace sentir mejor me iré de aquí, solo dame 15 minutos para coger mis cosas"  
"No"  
"Queeee???"  
"Si quieres tambien quedate con mi departamento, y con mi coche, y sabes que, también quédate con mi vida, yo me largo de aquí"  
Jyou detuvo a Shuu, a pesar de que Shuu era mayor Jyou era mucho más fuerte. Jyou le dio una cachetada a Shuu para que se le pasara la histeria, pero le salió al revés, Shuu en defensa le dio un golpe en la cara.  
"A ver si partiendote la jeta ya nadie se sentirá atraída a tí"  
Shuu tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina e intentó destrozarle la cara a Jyou, pero él se movió y sólo le lastimó el brazo. Jyou en defenza le dio un par de buenos golpes que lo dejaron inconcientes.   
  
Aprovechó el tiempo que Shuu estuvo inconciente para juntar sus cosas.  
  
  
-FIN-  



End file.
